


Prototype

by sparkyyy



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fucking Machines, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut, Tom gets himself into a mess, like heavy smut, like literal fucking machines, tord is evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkyyy/pseuds/sparkyyy
Summary: Tom gets curious about what Tord's been building recentlyAn AU where Red Leader and everything happens but Tord still moves back in because Edd can't say noI'm bad at summaries smh





	Prototype

"Alright, alright, which one of you broke my prototype?"

"Don't look at me, I'd never do that," Edd said dismissively, never once looking up from the comic book in his hands. Before Tord could even look to Tom, the black-eyed man responded flatly, "Nope," continuously flipping through the channels on TV. Then, as if on cue, all eyes were on Matt. At first he sat there, oblivious, until slowly registering the three pairs of eyes on him. 

"Matt..." Tord raised an eyebrow. "What happened to my RoboEye prototype?"

"Fess it up, buddy," Tom spoke up, siding with Tord for once. 

Sweat broke out on Matt's forehead as he smiled, chuckling nervously. "W-what prototype? I mean, you have a TON of them and..." he trailed off as the Norwegian man fished the remnants of his robotic eye from the pocket of his hoodie and held it out for Matt to see. "This prototype." Tord then pulled up his eye patch, revealing the scarred cavity that once upon a time held his right eye. "It's meant to fix this." 

Matt squirmed at the sight and threw his arms up to shield himself from the grisly image. "Okay, okay! I was messing around in your lab when you had left for a few minutes... And I may or may not have knocked over the thingy that had that on it..." Matt admitted, fearfully. 

"Told you so," Tom chimed, landing on the channel he had been searching for. "So...You knocked over my miniature podium..." Tord said, a tinge of nervousness lacing his voice. "You didn't knock anything else over, right?" Matt nodded, wondering why Tord would question if he did that. "Good," Tord muttered, before pulling his eye patch back down. 

"Well, back to the lab to fix Matt's mess," he sighed, walking down the hallway and into his room. 

"Y'know, sometimes I actually wonder just what he's building in there," Tom said, looking down the hall. "I have no idea," Edd replied, "But whatever it is, it's pretty big. He's been holing himself up in his room for days working on it." 

Tom sat for a second, thinking, before getting up off the couch and walking down the hall. "Tom? Where're you going? Edd asked, confused. "To see what that commie's up to."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Tom slowly pushed open the door of Tord's bedroom, revealing the entire lab in all it's glory. He stepped in, shutting the door behind him quietly and gazed around him. Weapons and wanted posters covered the room from wall to wall. "It's to keep my legacy going," Tord had said while decorating when he moved back in the second time. "You were a criminal, Tord, the only reason you aren't in jail right now is because of those idiot pilots and Edd," Tom had snapped. This instance marked the first time Tom had ever seen Tord purely enraged. 

"Don't call my pilots idiots, Jehovah's."

Now, as he looked around the room, he saw Tord in the corner hard at work on some other invention of his.

"So, you like barging in on people without them being aware, hmm Jehovah's?" Tord asked without even having to turn around. Tom huffed in annoyance, "Do you enjoy holing yourself up for days on end working on your useless trinkets instead of, oh I don't know, actually talking to your friends, commie?" Tord growled at the degrading nickname, and turned around before Tom could react, pinning him against the wall beside his work area.

"Listen up, Thomas," he whispered, "I've been working on something very special for you all this time, and I believe it's ready." Tom gripped Tord's arms, trying to pry himself free, but to no avail. "Now, you get ready yourself."


End file.
